Power quality events often occur within an electrical power system. A power quality event may be a voltage sag, a voltage swell, a transient, a fault condition, a frequency change, harmonics beyond a power quality limit, etc. A power quality event is typically detrimental to the delivery of electrical power, and is therefore undesirable. When a power quality event happens in an electrical power system, typically the power quality event is caused by a particular device or conductor within the electrical power system. The power quality event may affect multiple locations within the electrical power system. For example, a voltage sag caused by a load may affect panels and feeders upstream of the load. Often, a power quality event may occur over and over, for example, if a device in the electrical power system is about to fail. Locating the cause of the power quality event is desirable to diagnose and repair the component or conductor causing the power quality event. An electrical power system may include several power quality monitors that may be used to detect a power quality event and record waveforms associated with the power quality event. However, several power quality monitors may record data associated with the same power quality event.